


His Effect on Me

by A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:04:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity/pseuds/A_Dying_Wolf_Dying_With_Dignity
Summary: Something about the way Karma kisses me... I can't describe it in only a few words...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this out of pure boredom with no idea where this would head
> 
> Also, I will be refusing to say what ship I was thinking of while writing this because I'm pretty sure if I said it then I'd get kicked out of this fandom faster than I can type

There’s something to the way he leans in, expectantly, and I only need instincts to guide myself towards him. He doesn’t need to do anything else – no hands, no words. All he’s ever had to do was shift his upper body forward and we both immediately know what to do.

Whether it’s him who initiates it or it’s me, it’s obvious he’s the one with more experience. I used to not be one who loses themself in self-indulgent things, but then he came and changed that. Now I’m selfish. I’m greedy. I can’t get enough of him and that drives me mad.  
Oftentimes, I wonder if my wants are too much for him. What if I’m so overbearing that he just tolerates me? I was never that confident, especially before he came into my life, and even now I question if I’m worthy of being his.

Am I too needy, too desperate?

Do I have any right to be claimed as the one he loves most?

I will forever be insecure, but his lips pull me away from those thoughts. They force my mind blank and make me tell myself, _Yes, I am worth it._

_I deserve his love._

Do I, really?

_Of course I do, he’s the one assuring me so, and he doesn’t even need to speak to convey this._

That’s what entices my greed even further. I ask for more. I’d part my lips as an invitation with hopes he’ll accept, and he does most of the time. Other times he’ll tease me with short flicks that don’t satisfy my craving. He makes me question if he’s aware that I’m in dire need for his taste one way or another.

But I’m sure he knows. He always seems to know. Maybe it’s because I’m too easy to read when I’m under his gaze. As embarrassing as that can be, it makes things much easier for the both of us.  
He has this effect on me that I can only comprehend as stemming from my admiration of his strength. Nothing about him displays weakness unless he’s willing to show that side to me. He’s so incredibly strong that I can’t control myself around him.

I know I’m submissive. I’d drop on my knees any time as long as my mouth was somewhere on him. His taste is an addictive drug to me. Knowing he loves me only drives my determination. I’m only like this because he’s pleased with me, and I’ll continue to change if it means remaining claimed by him.

All of these feelings course through me just from his lips against mine. Some sort of silent message is sent to me through each kiss, telling me that I need to be strong for myself, but it’s okay if I’m still weak around him.

Each kiss brings me into such submission that I’m willing to give up anything for him. I suppose that’s just how Karma is, though. His kisses bring me to life, and therefore I owe him everything, a belief I follow without a single complaint.


End file.
